<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redamancy by cosmopoeicpower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968579">Redamancy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmopoeicpower/pseuds/cosmopoeicpower'>cosmopoeicpower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diabound - Freeform, M/M, Tendershipping, for once im not writing a nsfw fic, solely due to the fact this isnt 100 percent complete, thought id write some slowish burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmopoeicpower/pseuds/cosmopoeicpower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The act of loving one who loves you; a love returned in full.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Redamancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is incomplete (okay well it does have the ending, but its definitely not a finished work), so while I could have put it in my WIP/Drabble dump, it holds such a special place in my heart that I just want to post it as its own work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He stumbled in through the door, his hand shaking as it released the knob. Before Ryou could even bring his bags into his bedroom, or even take off the long black coat still enveloping him, he sank to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’re home,” he mumbled. No answer. He didn’t know why he expected one. He saw the Pharao- Atem leave. There was no reason for the Spirit to respond. The Ring was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone seemed excited to be around him again, now that the Ring no longer constantly weaseled its way back around his neck. There was a notable lack of tension when they walked out of the airport, back in Domino. He almost followed along in their excitement, at first believing the strange hollow quiet in his head to be peaceful. No more running away from his friends, no more fake smiles, no more attempts at locking the Ring in his apartment so he could just go to the grocery store for 15 minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, he didn’t feel happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou sighed. He stood back up, and wheeled his suitcase back into his bedroom. He pulled off his coat, setting it on his bed. Not the slightest bit hungry, he could only take off his pants, socks, and shoes, and crawl beneath the covers. The coat lay draped across the foot of his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he began to drift off to sleep, he heard a tapping at his window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paying no mind to it, he stayed put, figuring it was just one of the crows from the building across the street coming to bother him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only when the window slid open and a thunk onto his hardwood floor was heard that Ryou got up, or more accurately shot up out of bed to see what it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” he whispered, hands covering his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There, on the floor of his bedroom, was a mass of white hair and pale skin, all wrapped up in a second long, black coat. His face seemed almost identical to his own, though he couldn’t quite tell in the dim light from the street. His hair looked even more wild and crazy than his own, and seemed to be even longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou quickly bent down, turning him over onto his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, great,” the Spirit mumbled, his voice hoarse, “I figured I’d end up back here one way or another.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Ryou asked. The Spirit didn’t answer. He had already lost consciousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not quite knowing what to do, he dragged the Spirit’s body up onto his bed, crawled back into his own, and fell asleep. He’d deal with it in the morning.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>The Spirit woke up with his face pressed into a soft pillow. This was strange, since the last thing he remembered was the ever-present chill of the Shadows. Then, it all came rushing back to him. He sat up, wincing at how stiff and sore he was all over his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou was standing over at his closet, emptying out a suitcase on the floor. Noticing that he’d woken up, Ryou turned towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re awake,” he said, folding a shirt in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… Guess I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The quiet response seemed to provoke his host to move closer to check on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Ryou asked, heading over to the bed. The Spirit fully sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think the Pharaoh is back as well?” the Spirit answered Ryou’s question with one of his own. He knew that he couldn’t sit there another moment if the Pharaoh was back on this mortal plane, in a body all his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou shook his head, and sat down next to him, making the Spirit tense up. He watched as his old host pulled out his phone, holding it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s quiet. If he were back, I guarantee my phone would have blown up,” he said, and reached out to place his hand on top of the Spirit’s own. “It’s over. He’s gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Spirit stood up to get some space between them. His host remained seated, and though the Spirit had his back to him, he continued to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’ll be nice to have someone to play games with now. It was so hard with only one body.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Spirit huffed out a bitter laugh. “I don’t have time to play games, I have to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have to what? Kill the Pharaoh? He’s already dead. You lost, but you’re here now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had everything under control, if it wasn’t for that fucking band of merry men he carried around with him I’d have won!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Spirit turned around to face Ryou. “I am very aware that I lost! I’m very aware of the fact that as soon as that piece of shit Necrophades was done toying with me, he tossed me aside like everything I’d worked for was nothing! I’m aware of the Shadows’ all-consuming darkness that I fell into afterwards. I get it Ryou, I lost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou smiled. “You called me by name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what?” the Spirit scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Spirit stopped. “I… it’s…” He looked down at the floor, the wood cool under his feet. Strange, he could have sworn he had shoes on last night. Ryou must have removed them for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou spoke up. “Everyone called you Bakura.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s your name, and I simply stole it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m letting you keep it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Spirit looked up from the floor and back at his host. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have a name. You need one. What will you tell people when you meet them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to meet anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then, I’ll need a name to call you, and since you’re no longer a spirit, it doesn’t seem fitting to continue to call you one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bakura conceded. “Fine. Whatever suits your fancy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou smiled that same small smile again, and stood up from the bed. Bakura watched him quietly as he finished putting the last of his clothes into the hamper, before turning back towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m hungry, and there’s nothing here to eat since we’ve been gone for over a week. Come get lunch with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bakura’s brow furrowed. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m hungry, and you need to eat. I can’t just take over now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou walked over to him, and took his hand, which Bakura quickly pulled away from, standing. “Alright, alright, I’m coming. Where did you put my shoes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I washed them this morning. Do you have any idea how much dirt and mud was on them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bakura simply shrugged, unable to find an answer. He did, however, locate his shoes, and thirty minutes later they came back home, bags of burgers and fries obtained. For some reason, Bakura thought they would be sitting down somewhere, but he supposed that it was probably good that they didn’t. His head was still jumbled from, well, everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they huddled up on Ryou’s couch to eat, Ryou turned to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bakura? What exactly happened to you before you crawled through the window?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think you want to hear that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou remained looking at him, and took a massive bite out of his burger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try me,” he replied, mouth full. Bakura couldn’t help but snort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you. It’s not fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stole the fries from the bag, knowing he probably wouldn’t be able to eat much while talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After Zorc tossed me aside like a ragdoll, I ended up in the Shadow Realm. It’s one thing to send someone there while in control… it’s another thing to be the condemned. The darkness is so thick, so all-consuming that you feel like you can’t even breathe. Some of the most terrifying creatures lurk in there, their presence masked by the dark. I don’t know how it happened, but all of a sudden I was behind a rundown convenience store, and the only thing I had on me was this,” he said, pulling out a card from his pocket. It was a Diabound Kernel card. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou reached for the card, and Bakura allowed him to take it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” he asked. Bakura sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My ka. He’s my ka. He… he’s a part of me, essentially,” Bakura said, looking down at the card in Ryou’s hands. “He shouldn’t look like that, though. He was brighter back then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou handed the card back to him, and went back to eating his burger as Bakura talked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really know how I got up to the fourth floor, or how I got into your window, or how I even knew where the building was from there,” Bakura continued. “I think I was drawn here, almost by… I don’t know. Some sort of instinct.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Ryou spoke up. “I think, like I said earlier, that it will be nice to have someone to play with again. Nobody really understands Monster World like we do, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bakura huffed out a laugh. “They never did play with you after that first time, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He noticed Ryou rubbing the back of his hand. Bakura frowned at that, though he didn’t know why. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“They didn’t, no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ate in silence, a strange silence that felt like it wanted to be casual, but just couldn’t get there yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to tell them when they find out?” Bakura asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I’ve got a roommate now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t just brush it off, they’re going to freak out! Jounouchi or Honda will probably try to attack me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If they try to attack you, I won’t hang out with them anymore.” Ryou looked over. “Look, it won’t be a fun conversation. It’s going to suck a whole lot. But… I don’t like people fighting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bakura wadded up his empty wrapper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’m your roommate now? What will your father say when he finds his son’s doppelganger is living with him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou slouched forward. “You know he doesn’t call often, let alone visit. We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Bakura woke up, panting and sweating, the sky still dark. A bad dream filled with shadows and gold. He didn’t have a phone to check the time, so he had no way of knowing how long he had slept. His skin crawled, as he still felt the searing heat of molten gold. His face felt like it too was dripping in gold, but when he raised a hand to feel, he pulled back his hand to see it was wet. This was ridiculous. He didn’t cry. He hadn’t for 3000 years. What the hell was happening to him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And why couldn’t he stop?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really didn’t want to do it. He refused to. Adamantly. But nonetheless, he still found himself sneaking into Ryou’s room. He felt like a fucking child as he carefully crawled beneath his ex host’s blankets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm…. Bakura?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not careful enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing in my bed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I wanted to not sleep on the couch, ever think about that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou wiped the sleep from his eyes as best as he could. “You’re crying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I am, don’t ask stupid questions!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou pushed his hair out of his face, “Bakura, just get in it’s three in the morning. I would like to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bakura was about to retort again, but Ryou grabbed his arm and dragged him down. Bakura found himself a few minutes later staring at a sleeping Ryou, now underneath the covers. He watched him, unable to look away. Why did he feel so… weird? He felt uncomfortable, fidgety. Bakura brushed it off, assuming it was some sort of jetlag leftover from the Shadow Realm. What else could it have possibly been? Probably nothing important.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>He woke up to find the bed empty. Glancing at the clock, Bakura saw it was already almost noon. He grumbled, sitting up and glancing down at the striped shirt and pants he was still wearing. Bakura normally wouldn’t notice that, at least he wouldn’t have back when he was a spirit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou turned around from his work table when he heard footsteps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re awake,” he said, his smile turning to a confused look. “Is that my shirt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bakura continued walking over to him, holding out the corner of the white shirt he had found in Ryou’s closet. “Yeah? Is that bad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou put his hand to his chin, thinking for a moment. “Well, I guess you don’t have any other clothes, and it would make sense since we have the exact same body. But, I think we should go get you some clothes today. Surely you don’t want to wear my clothes forever?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou snorted. “Okay, let me rephrase that. I like having clothes of my own, and we’re going to pick out some things that you like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bakura huffed. Ryou held out the other half of his sandwich. “Eat something. We can go as soon as I’m done with this scene.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting to deal with Ryou telling him what to do again, Bakura took the sandwich offered to him. He leaned over Ryou’s shoulder as he worked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you working on?” he asked through chewing. “This doesn’t look like a game plot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou smiled at him. “It’s not! I decided to try my hand at actually writing a story.” He scrolled back up to the top of his document. “Here’s what I have so far. It’s nothing much, and I may hate the plot tomorrow, but I figured I’d give it a try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why work on a story if you’re going to hate it tomorrow?” Bakura asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I don’t like the plot, then I can always give my main character a different one. He may not have worked in the old story, but there’s always a way to put him where he belongs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou saved his work, and stood up from the computer, stretching. Bakura stared, and he didn’t know why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, ready? I want to have time to wash everything we buy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bakura shoved the last bit of crustless bread into his mouth, and gave Ryou a thumbs up. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Bakura groaned at the amount of people. They had ended up at the mall. Thousands of people all talking and yelling at each other, kids running past them, nearly knocking over everyone they dashed in front of. Fucking irritating. Ryou took his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate it too, but coming here makes it easier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess,” he muttered. As much as he wanted to yank his hand out of Ryou’s grasp, he did appreciate how it kept him grounded. Then Ryou tightened his grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit, I should’ve expected this,” Ryou grumbled. Bakura, confused, followed his line of sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. It was Ryou’s friends. They were carrying a bunch of bags, all laughing together. Ryou pulled them into a random store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your deal? Aren’t you happy to see them?” Bakura asked, looking down at their hands clasped together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou sighed. “Yeah, I am. But I wanted to wait a little while before telling them that you’re back. Let’s just… try going the other direction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bakura was relieved, and when Ryou let go of his hand to peek out of the entrance, he clenched his hand a few times. It felt cold now that it was empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He absentmindedly trailed after Ryou, thinking about how much he seemed to feel everything around him. He could smell the food court on the lower level, and felt the sun shining down onto his arms through the skylight above. He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> things. The Ring numbed him, kept him cold and focused on the revenge he had craved. That was how he had been able to slice open his own arm; he really couldn’t feel it. Then, when he lost, the Shadows were equally as cold and numbing. This time, this body… was the first time in thousands of years where he felt alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou nudged him, and they went into a few stores, picking out some things. Bakura didn’t really know what he wanted, but several items ended up being red and purple. He discovered he really hated pants. A lot. So some skirts were added to the pile. Slowly, he began joking about some of the horrible clothes they’d pass by, and by the end of their day, they were both laughing as they passed through the overpriced department stores with their horrendous patterns and designs. Bakura liked seeing Ryou happy, he realized, as they ate greasy mall food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They left the last department store grinning, and were about to head back to Ryou’s apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey! Ryou, is that you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou winced. “Fuck,” he mumbled. He went to tell Bakura to act nice, but realized he was no longer standing next to him. Frustrated, he turned around, smiling. “Hi everyone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing with all those bags?” Anzu asked, eyeing the handfuls of various bags he was carrying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm… I realized how empty my closet was after getting home. I figured I may as well find some new stuff,” Ryou lied. He always hated how easy it was lying to people’s faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Jou whistled, “It sure seems like you found some stuff!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yugi smiled up at him. “Do you want to come with us? There’s a spot Anzu wants to check out before she has to go to America for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou raised a brow. “You’re going to America?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anzu grinned. “Yeah, I am. The school’s got a long admission process before I can get in, and I have to spend a couple months over there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, good luck with that. As much as I’d like to go… I left some stuff turned on at home, and I need to get back. Maybe some other time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honda snatched Jou’s soda straw, before groaning. “Ryou, you always want to do stuff ‘some other time’.” Jou yanked his soda away from Honda, bumping him with his shoulder. Honda bumped back, and Anzu placed her hands on their shoulders to stop them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou couldn’t fidget with all the bags in his hands, but he sure felt like he needed to. “I’m serious, I can do it some other time. Besides, I’ve got all the bags I need to get home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yugi held his hands up. “Hey no worries, we understand. Some other time!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They said goodbye to each other, and as soon as they were out of sight, Ryou felt someone brush against his arm. Ryou looked over at Bakura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you’re going to have to see them someday,” he pointed out. Bakura cracked his knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Ryou said, and together they left the mall. Walking home, Bakura watched the way his feet hit the sidewalk. The more he thought about it, the more he had to consciously think about moving his legs to walk. He tried to focus more on the feeling of the bag handles digging into his palms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you tell them?” Bakura asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re gonna be mad at you for lying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s their problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they got home, Ryou threw all of the new clothes into the washing machine. Ryou had forgotten to go to the store again, so they were stuck eating instant noodles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow,” Ryou said. “Come with me to the store. We desperately need groceries.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should I?” Bakura asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you live here now. Do you want to have no food?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bakura toyed with the grain of the wood table. “I’ve gone way longer than a week on less.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, now you don’t have to,” Ryou said, taking their empty containers and throwing them away. “You’ve got access to food now, and running water.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Bakura said, staring at the AC unit on the wall. “Air conditioning is nice, especially now that I can actually feel it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat on the couch, Ryou writing on his laptop, and Bakura watching him. As Ryou typed, he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to be staying on the couch tonight, or are you coming into my room?” he asked, not looking up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Bakura muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just come stay in my room, I don’t mind,” Ryou said, looking over at him. “You’re always welcome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bakura stared at him. That strange feeling he still couldn’t place pittered inside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he said. He didn’t usually say that sort of thing, but something compelled him to thank Ryou. Suddenly, he felt a streak, almost like an electric current, run up his body. “What the…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands reached into his pocket on instinct, pulling out the Diabound card that remained inside at all times. Something had changed. Some of Diabound’s scales had turned white, like stars splattered against the night sky. Bakura’s mouth opened in shock. Diabound… was getting better? Because he had said thank you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bakura what are you-” Ryou started, but when he saw the card, he too gaped in awe. “Diabound is healing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s impossible! I made him like this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou placed his hands on Bakura’s shoulders. “Maybe you can make him better too! If you made him darker, you can make him lighter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bakura set the card onto the coffee table, and put his head in his hands. “How? How do I fix him?” he asked, fingers tangling into his mane of hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou placed a hand on his shoulder. “I think it’s going to have to be a gradual thing. You can’t fix your soul overnight, Bakura.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bakura sighed. “I know.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ryou woke up to an empty bed. He sighed to himself. It wasn’t his fault, and he knew that. And yet… he still felt sad. Sitting up, he glanced at the clock. Only nine in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better get up before I fall back asleep,” he muttered, and rolled out of bed. Snatching his glass on his bedside, he quickly took his meds before checking to see where Bakura was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the couch, just like he expected. Bakura sat curled up in against the armrest, twiddling one of Ryou’s Monster World figures in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Ryou asked as he grabbed a breakfast bar from the kitchen cabinet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thinking about making a new campaign.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bakura rolled his eyes, staring out the window. “Don’t sound so surprised.” He stared down at the doll. The tiny villager stared back at him with blank eyes. “It’s not for fun. It’s… a necessity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clenched his fist around the small hunk of wood. Ryou didn’t really understand. He thought that maybe it was a way for him to deal with his problems indirectly, but Bakura was always three steps ahead in his brain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou opened up his pantry, and then his fridge, and finally his cabinets, before turning to Bakura. “Yup. We’re cleaned out. Come with me, I’ll need a hand.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>The fluorescent lights buzzed above them, and as Ryou was picking out something in the very back of the store, Bakura wandered aimlessly. He stared at the few other customers, and toyed with his skin on his elbow as he thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite living in Ryou’s body for over six years, being in a different body made him realize how different the world was. So much was just... available, right there in front of him. Could Ryou hear the buzzing from those fucking lights? Everything was an assault on his senses, and he found himself seeking out Ryou once more. Why did he do that? He was clinging onto Ryou like he was a fucking child lost in the market, looking for his parents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found Ryou in the back, pricing out different eggs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See anything?” Ryou asked him, opening up a carton to check for cracks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Bakura replied. “Why are there so many different eggs? It’s just eggs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure, honestly. It’s most likely because- oh those have a crack- companies just want to compete.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bakura rolled his eyes. “When I was a kid, there was only one woman selling eggs-” he stopped mid-sentence because Ryou started laughing. “What’s so funny?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou wiped a tear from his eye. “You sound like an old man.” He then grabbed Bakura’s arm, and pulled him along to the next item on his list. Bakura wriggled out of his grasp, his face pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know I’m the oldest man of them all,” he said, holding the spot Ryou grabbed. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>[VERY LATE SCENE VVV]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I think I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The electric current rippled up his back once more, stronger than all the others. Bakura gasped, scrambling for the card in his pocket. No matter where he looked though, he couldn’t find it. He was afraid it had fallen off the roof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no no c’mon it has to be here somewhere-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it wasn’t. And that was when Bakura realized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is… is he…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou’s eyes widened. “Bakura, try summoning him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bakura couldn’t help it, he teared up. “What if he’s just gone for good?! What if I can’t bring him out Ryou?! I can’t… if that happens…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grasped onto the arms that wrapped around him tightly. “You can’t run from it, Bakura. You have to see,” Ryou said, pulling back and wiping away Bakura’s tears with his thumb. “Please? If not for Diabound, for me? I have a good feeling about this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bakura gripped Ryou’s shoulders tighter for a moment, before pulling back, looking down at the floor. “Okay,” he muttered. “I’ll try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His red robe fluttered in a nonexistent wind as he travelled around through his soul, trying to find something, anything that felt like his ka. All he heard was the sound of sand under his feet that he couldn’t see. He passed by various memories; memories of him and Ryou. All the way back to the beginning, when he felt relief and fear and something more all at once when he tumbled through the window and saw Ryou’s face hovering above his own. After a while of searching, he almost gave up. But then he felt it. Dimly lit, but growing brighter by the second. Hidden deep, deep within his soul, at the most ancient parts of it. He felt something on his leg. Looking down, he saw a white snake curling up his leg, trying to reach him. Bakura gasped. Dropping down to the void floor of his soul, cradling the small white snake in his hands like it was the only light left in the whole world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I lost you,” he whispered. “But you’re here. You’re here and- fuck!” He couldn’t help getting choked up. Bakura stood up, wiping his face on his sleeve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come out now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside, Ryou watched Bakura’s empty eyes in wait. He was smiling softly, knowing the outcome already. He just needed Bakura to find his ka for himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bakura’s eyes flashed back to life, and soon after, a light flickered in and out, brighter every time it came back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there he was. He was a pearly white, his scales shifting in the light, casting a pastel rainbow. His left arm had a scar, as did his hand, and his eye. A combination of everything they had been through. Bakura frowned at the scars. Ryou beamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s beautiful, Bakura!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not perfect… the scars…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou hugged him, and Bakura was surprised that he was able to lift him off the ground a bit. He stared up at the ka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes he is. He’s perfect. Bakura, that’s you. That’s your soul, and what it’s become and-” Ryou looked down at Bakura, right in his eyes. “You’re beautiful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Ryou leaned down, and kissed him. Soft, passionate, tender. Bakura’s eyes widened in shock, before closing as he melted into the kiss. Diabound’s tail coiled around them, keeping them warm from the cold wind that blew across the roof. Ryou pulled back grinning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” he said, kissing Bakura’s forehead. Despite everything, Bakura couldn’t stop crying. Ryou wiped his tears again. “Are you okay?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bakura let out a breath, shaky and weak. “Yeah, and it’s terrifying, but… I’m okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Bakura felt himself changing. Ryou stepped back, gasping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bakura, your body!” he shouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bakura looked down at his hands. His… brown hands. Wait- brown? Bakura grabbed his shirt sleeve, shoving it up. The shoulder scar was still there. So was the star on his hand. He grabbed at his hair: still as long as Ryou’s. But upon feeling his face, he felt the scar going down his cheek. Bakura looked up at Ryou, suddenly a height difference between the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou held Bakura’s scarred hand with his own. “I think this is your reward,” he said, looking down at their intertwined hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t deserve a reward for anything-” Ryou grabbed Bakura’s chin, kissing him to shut him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you do. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> deserve so much. Not the Thief in the past, not the Spirit in the Ring. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>